1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to massage devices, and more particularly to a handheld massage device providing kneading and percussion massage on various regions of a user's body.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional handheld massage device needs to be compact in size for convenient use, so the structure of the massage device is generally very simple. The massage device usually comprises a motor axle that is driven in high speed rotation to provide high-frequency vibration. Because the conventional handheld massage device uses high-frequency vibration to massage, a prolonged use of the massage device may cause the user to feel nausea. Moreover, the conventional massage device is usually formed by multiple massage elements. If the massage device has a heating function, the heat is usually indirectly applied to the user's body through massage elements. The area of the massage elements is small so the heat is applied to body through small area, which is ineffective to promote blood circulation and relieve fatigue.